1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to disposable medical accessories and, in particular to disposable bags for the collection and monitoring of body fluids resulting from the administration of water or other therapeutic agents into the bowel through the rectum, such as might be encountered in giving a patient an enema.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One common problem with aged or infirm persons is the tendency to have fecal impactions, thereby necessitating an enema or some other similar procedure for relief. Prior art devices for providing an enema or otherwise irrigating the person's bowel leave much to be desired from the standpoint of sanitation and ease of use. In these situations, containment of the fecal matter in collecting and handling such matter presents a continuing problem. Conventional bed pans or other rigid containers, with or without additional draping, put the patient in an uncomfortable position, frequently requiring untenable maneuvers, and often resulting in unsanitary conditions as well as unpleasant odors. Concern for better containment of and sanitation has become heightened recently in handling of patients with Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS), whose fecal matter may contain infected blood.
Another area of concern is in the treatment of bariatric surgical patients. Bariatric surgery is a widely recognized method of achieving long term weight control for the morbidly obese by surgically reducing the size of the gastric reservoir. A need for improved collection devices arises not only in these types of common situations, but also in intensive care units, other surgical settings, and settings including nursing homes and geriatric care facilities, and whenever non-ambulatory patients require assistance in this regard.
A need accordingly exists for a disposable body fluid collecting bag which is simple in design and economical to manufacture which overcomes many of the previously noted deficiencies of the prior art devices.